


Animal Attraction

by HalfshellVenus



Series: Paradise [18]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Paradise" Universe PWP for the lovely <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://tyrical.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://tyrical.livejournal.com/">tyrical</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to [](http://tyrical.livejournal.com/profile)[tyrical](http://tyrical.livejournal.com/), who wanted some Lincoln POV! Also for my [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) claim of Michael/Lincoln, this is #36, "Smell."

x-x-x-x-x

Michael's out wandering again when Lincoln gets out of the shower. The screen door on the porch lets in a salt-air breeze, and the front room is empty. The light on the coffeepot and the cup in the sink show the progression of where Michael's already been.

Since their escape to this little house by the ocean, Michael is no longer the intellect-driven bookworm he once was. Maybe it's less where they landed than what they went through to get here, but Michael's more physically restless now—even though he seems happier than he's been since before Mom died, decades ago.

Lincoln has changed as well. Tamed by the cage of prison, or by newfound peacefulness, he's content with what he has and where he is. The urge for something dangerous or different has faded.

A thud on the steps outside means that Michel's back, and Lincoln slips outside to find him staring at the sea. Famed by porch railing and blossoming plants, the view and light alter by the hour, an ongoing catalogue of snapshots Michael has surely saved off in his head.

Stepping closer to see what Michael sees, Lincoln is distracted by the warmth rising from Michael's neck. It's the same soap he uses and exactly the same shampoo, but on Michael those scents are transformed into something more. It's clean and incredibly sexy, drawing Lincoln closer and spiking a jolt of interest down south that makes him lean in and nuzzle Michael's neck, his arms sliding around Michael's waist.

"I see you're up." There's a smile in Michael's voice as he brushes his hands over Lincoln's and leans back into him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm up." Lincoln pushes his hips closer in clarification, though chances are Michael already knew. "You," he murmurs against Michael's skin, making his way up behind Michael's ear, "smell fantastic." He curls his tongue around Michael's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and nipping at it lightly with his teeth.

"I—" Michael sags against him, catches himself and stands up with renewed determination. "You keep doing that, I'm going to either need to sit down or take this inside."

"Want to chance it?" Lincoln slips a thumb inside Michael's waistband, pulls on it suggestively.

Michael gasps unevenly, hips jerking in a way that says he's clearly tempted. "Better not," he manages to get out, "not in the daytime."

"Okay," Lincoln says. He pulls Michael backwards with him, into the privacy of the house, the door slamming behind them as he urges Michael down onto the floor.

Lincoln kisses Michael eagerly, hands on Michael's shoulders as he looms over him, half holding him down. He tastes the salt air in Michael's mouth and on his skin, all of it so alive just like he's finally felt himself these last ten months after so many years of being numb. He kisses over toward the edge of Michael's jaw, breathing in a hint of ocean along with that scent that is purely "Michael." It's driving him crazy.

Nuzzling, inhaling, _licking_ across Michael's neck, Lincoln rolls his hips against his brother's—feeling that hard heat trapped between them. The music of Michael's sharply inhaled breath makes him repeat the motion, just to hear that sound again. Michael's hand comes around the back of Lincoln's leg then, gripping it, pressing it closer, and his touch says everything Lincoln needs to hear. Pushing and thrusting, lost in a hundred sensations at once, Lincoln rides them both to the finish inside a red-washed blur of intense animalistic lust. _Ohhhhhhh..._

When the scent of Michael fades into the scent of dust, Lincoln opens his eyes. His face is still surrounded by the crook of Michael's neck, but it's resting on the floor now, the uneven boards visible out of the corner of his eye.

Michael coughs suddenly underneath him, squirming in an attempt to get out from under Lincoln's weight.

"Sorry," Lincoln mutters. He rolls back onto his side, giving Michael room to breathe. Leaning on his elbow he watches his brother lazily, never able to resist the post-sex version of Michael and the feeling of victory he gets from it. Michael's pink-edged cheeks and sweat-damp skin make him want to start all over again, if only his body would let him.

"So," Lincoln says finally, now that Michael's looking at him expectantly. "Good morning..."

Michael laughs. "It's a little late for that, after you've mauled me all over the floor."

Lincoln's hand plays along Michael's chest and stomach, strokes the waistband of Michael's still-buttoned shorts. "Guess we could've taken our clothes off first."

"Nah," Michael answers, "in too much of a hurry. And the laundry's worth it..."

"What were you thinking about earlier, when you got back?"

"Who knows," Michael smiles softly. "It's kind of slipped my mind now. Nothing important, I'm sure." His hand closes over Lincoln's.

"So, did we have plans for today?"

"After this? What could possibly top the last fifteen minutes?"

"We could wait a little longer and then do it again in the shower."

Michael grins, his eyes blazing with sudden heat as he leans forward and kisses Lincoln thoroughly.

"Now _that's_ a plan."

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
